


Ladies Night

by poppetawoppet



Series: bartender au [2]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Bartenders, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's ladies night, and ~things happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladies Night

It was Thursday at A Dose of Ambiance, and somehow David had gotten outvoted on the theme.

It was Ladies Night, and the special was strawberry daiquiris. All the girls on staff had the night off, and all the boys had been instructed on the rules.

"Always with the rules," Kris said in the meeting. "I thought we were done with the rules."

"I'm never done with the rules. I like having parameters."

"That's not what you said last night," Kris said, grinning.

"Kristopher. We have—"

"—a rule," Kris finished.

"Asshole."

"You know you love me."

"Can we move on? If I have to get pretty for girls, I need time," Adam interrupted.

"You're pretty enough on your own," Kris said.

"Why Kristopher, I never thought you noticed me."

"I'm allowed to look."

David watched them banter for awhile, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. Employee meetings were always like this. He clears his throat when Matt and Anoop join in.

"Like I was saying, just because it's Ladies Night, it does not mean you get to enjoy any action on the clock."

"You enjoy action on the clock," Matt said.

David sighed and closed his eyes. "Fine. No one gets action on the clock No employee kissing, no customer kissing. If they kiss you, politely tell them you aren't allowed on the clock, and they'll either laugh, or give you their phone number. Or both."

"You. Are going to refrain from touching Kris. For a whole working shift? Twenty bucks," Adam said.

"Thirty," Kris said. "Sorry, even I couldn't resist me."

David laughed as the guys begin to talk over one another. It would be interesting to see how the night went.

*

"Well that was interesting," Kris said as he put the last glass away.

"Interesting isn't the word. Amusing. Loud. Silly. I have ten different numbers," David pulled them out and threw them in the trash. "No one believed you were mine, because I wouldn't go over and kiss you."

"Stupid bet."

"Ridiculous bet. But still, the extra money is nice in my pocket."

David turned just as Kris said

"Watch out I'm behind you with the last of the premade—"

David gasped as the icy red mix spilled over and onto his shirt. And the floor.

Kris's face played over amusement, then shock, and back in the space of seconds.

"You okay?"

"Besides being freezing and smelling of rum and strawberries? Great"

Kris put the mix on the bar, and stepped forward, his hand reaching up to David's face.

"You have some on your face, let me get it."

Instead of reaching with the towel, Kris stood on his tiptoes, licking along the edge of David's jaw.

"Not bad. Good blend."

Kris looked up in wry amusement.

"If the next words out of your mouth are 'do you want to taste?' I'm breaking up with you, no question."

Kris laughed again. He blushed and ruffled his hair.

"Um. Actually I was going to suggest taking that shirt off before you caught something."

David threw back his head, laughing. "Much better. Really."

He walked over to the bar, and poured a daiquiri.

"Let's go upstairs and continue this conversation."

Kris looked at the drink. "What's that for?"

David grinned. "Why don't we use our imagination?"

"Oh I can think of any number of things to do with that. Besides pour it on you to get you to take off your shirt."

"Good. Then you won't mind this," David said, pouring the glass over Kris's head.

"You fucker," Kris spluttered.

"Now we both have to take our shirts off."

David walked to the stairs, unbuttoning his shirt. He looked back at Kris, who was still in the middle of the bar, muttering to himself.

"Are you going to come upstairs, or am I just going to have to start by myself?"

"Asshole," Kris said.

David could tell he was trying to look mad, but a grin kept slipping through.

"That's why you love me."

"Yeah, that's why I love you."

David kissed him, slowly savoring the taste of Kris and the drink.

"You're right, I did make an excellent daiquiri tonight."

Kris laughed and shook his head. "If you aren't careful, you will be alone tonight."

"I love you."

"Better. Keep going."

David unbuttoned the last button and slid his shirt off.

"Okay, I'm good."

David grabbed Kris's hand and pulled him up the stairs.  



End file.
